Valentines Day 2
by Black-Ookami-san
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sasuke comes over to surprise Naruto.


Me: Okay guys! First off, Happy Valentines Day! Second This fic is for all of you but for two specific people mysterysomeone and Hannah M 96. One wanted sasunaru the other want um lemon….X/X Warning: This is like the first time im writing a lemon so go easy with me. Kay? Also this is Yaoi! So yeah boyXboy.

You have been warned.

…

He didn't know this would happen. He'd never really expected it in this situation. But it did happen, and now He felt extremely uncomfortable. There he sat next to Sasuke, who was equally nervous, but hid it. That and he was busy rubbing his head due to pain. Across from them was their team Sensei and their old academy Sensei. Iruka Sensei, who looked annoyed, and Kakashi Sensei, who was busy reading his perverted books.

Now… you may be asking. "What did they do?" or "Why are they there" Well this all started yesterday…

February 14

AKA, Valentines Day.

…

Naruto was eating his daily ramen when he had heard a knock at his door. Pouting He forced himself to place the chop sticks down and get up. 'Who could that be?" He thought as he made his way over to the door. He opened the door and before he could say anything, something was shoved in his face. Naruto took a small step back to see it was flowers. Not just any flowers either, but roses. To his surprise, there was two black and two red. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke and he could feel heat rise up to his cheeks. Sasuke just stood there, holding the flowers out, his other hand in his pocket, and small blush on his cheeks.

"W-What are th-these for?" Naruto asked taking them.

"Happy Valentines Day Naruto." Sasuke said, finally looking at him.

"H-Happy V-Valentines Day S-Sasuke" Naruto stuttered, burying his nose into the flowers. Confusion hit him when he realized, two of the flowers were fake. It washed away when he felt lips on his forehead, and the blush came back. Naruto looked up to Sasuke and couldn't help but smile as he saw the small blush on his cheeks. Sasuke smiled back, his blush now gone.

"Oh! Um… out of curiosity… why are there two fake ones and two real ones?" Naruto simply smiled, taking the flowers from his hand.

"This may sound lame, but like the real ones, our love is real, unlike the fake ones. Like the fake ones, our love will never die, unlike the real ones. The reason I got red and black, is that whenever I'm gone, you'll always have a reminder, that I'll always be with you." He said looking at him. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He took the flowers and placed them on the side table, before throwing himself against Sasuke, crashing out their together.

(Shit X/X Here it is…)

Sasuke fell back against the bed, rolling them over so that Naruto was underneath him. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue run against his bottom lift, as if asking for entrance. Naruto shyly opened his mouth and blushed as Sasuke's tongue dove in. Twisting and turning, their tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke won, and when the need for air became to great, they pulled back, panting. Sasuke then bit down on his neck, a small moan of pain and pleasure escaping from Naruto. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's hand slide up his shirt.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto moaned as he started twisting and pulling one of his nipples. Naruto whimpered a bit, feeling Sasuke's mouth sucking and biting his neck. Suddenly he pulled back, lifting the shirt off if Naruto before latching back onto Naruto. Slowly, Sasuke led small kisses down his chest before sucking and gently biting the other nipple. Sasuke pulled away and looked down into Narutos eyes.

"I don't think I can hold back. Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Th-Then don't." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke smiled, before returning to his previous actions. Again Sasuke traveled down his chest, down to his stomach and stopped right above his pants. Slowly and painfully, he pulled down Naruto's pants and smirked. Naruto blushed, covering his face with his hands. Naruto was going to say something, but it soon died and instead turned into a moan. Sasuke had swallowed him whole. Naruto clutched the bedsheets underneath him as Sasuke held his hips down. Naruto couldn't hold in the moans as Sasuke licked and sucked as if it was a lollipop.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke pulled away and smirked down at the blonde. If Naruto wasn't so deep in pleasure, he would've glared at raven. Sasuke placed three fingers on Naruto's lip, poking them slightly.

"Suck" He commanded. Naruto blushed but did as he was told. Slowly, Naruto's mouth opened, letting the fingers in. He sucked like he was told to and swirling his tongue around the fingers. Sasuke pulled out the fingers, moving them out of Naruto's sight. Suddenly Naruto felt a finger push inside him. Naruto let out a yelp, blushing and squirming at the weird feeling.

"Relax" Sasuke said. Naruto tried his best not to squirm around, but Sasuke ended up having to hold him down. Soon a second, then a third.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he felt the fingers brush against something inside him. Sasuke smirked, deciding to thrust his fingers now, hitting the same spot each time. As Naruto came closer to his peak, he became swarmed with pleasure. Then, without warning, Sasuke stopped. Naruto whined at the loss but then saw the look on Sasuke's face. It was filled with lust, but he looked completely serious.

"Naruto? Can we?" He asked. Naruto blushed, his eyes wide when he realized what Sasuke met. Slowly he nodded looking away from him. Sasuke smiled, leaned down, and planted a kiss on Naruto's. Sasuke positioned himself and thrusted in. Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure, tears escaping. Squirming a bit, Naruto tried to get comfortable. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the tears away, starting to move. Naruto pulled away to let out a throaty moan as Sasuke hit the same spot, over and over again. Naruto was getting too close to his peak and he had to let it out.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, feeling the release. Sasuke came soon after, releasing inside of him. Sasuke collapsed on Naruto, rolling them to the side. Both panted as they pulled each other closer.

"I love you...Naruto"

"I love you too Sasuke"

...

Something annoying sounded. Naruto forced to peel his eyes open and sit up. He winced in pain and immediately layer back down. The sound kept going and Naruto knew he had to get up. Groaning, he forced himself out of bed, and slowly made his way to the door. He shivered, feeling very cold as he opened the door. He heard a loud yell that made him jump, and a loud thud came from behind. Finally getting over his surprise, Naruto looked over to see it was Iruka Sensei and Kakashi Sensei. Kakashi was deep in his book and Iruka Sensei looked horrified.

"What in world is going on here!?" Iruka yelled. Naruto was confused at first until Kakashi seemed to point in the downward area. He looked down and knew why he was so cold. Yelling in embarrassment he quickly ran to his bathroom and found some clothes. He came out in time to see Iruka, punching an annoyed Sasuke.

...

That's how they ended up in this situation, sitting across from both Senseis. Both Naruto and Sasuke sat there, nervous.

"I have no problem with you two do... Stuff. Just we have to give some info on said... Stuff." Iruka said. Both boys blushed as Iruka began a speech. After the Sensei was done, both teenagers were embarrassed. Naruto had buried his face into his knees and Sasuke had his face in his hands.

"Well now that you two know everything we'll be on our way. Come on Kakashi." Iruka said, getting up now. Naruto and Sasuke simply ignored them, not moving from the couch. The two adults got up and left the door. Only when they heard another person speaking did they move. To their surprise, it was Kiba's mom, Tsume.

"Hey guys! I need you to do me a favor. My boy got hooked up with Shino and I need you to explain everything to him. Thanks!" She said. And with that she left. Everyone seemed to sweat drop.

"She didn't even gave us a chance to say no." Kakashi said.

"Well then. Bye boys." Iruka said. As soon as the door closed, Sasuke grabbed Naruto, pinning him to the floor.

"Well how about round 2 Dobe?" He asked, smirking.

"Teme..." Naruto whispered blushing.

... Me: This is why I don't write lemons or lime or whatever you call it. I literally had to stop after like two words. Again this is for mysterysomeone and Hannah M 96. Happy late Valentines day. Bye

Edit comment: Guys my bad. I didn't know it would turn out like, all mashed up and stuff. Sorry. Also to get why Tsume was there, you should read my first Valentines. You don't have to but yeah. Well whatever Bye bye


End file.
